


To Dazzling Darkness

by hoshiiie



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blind Character, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiiie/pseuds/hoshiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a car accident, Aoi lost both of his parents and his sight. Will he be able to see the light in his world of darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dazzling Darkness

_"Three blind mice! Three blind mice! See you they run! See how they run! ……”_

Aoi squeezes his cane tightly, leaning his head onto the car window while thinking back to that day when he was a kid. A day which gave him a phobia of going to school. He hated that song. It drives him crazy whenever he hear that song. Aoi wasn't born blind, in fact he was raised in a loving family and the world was colorful to him. He was so full of life. But everything was taken away from him from a car accident when he turned 4. His dad swerved the car causing it to crash into a stationary car. The car burst into flames and his mum only managed to throw Aoi out of the window in time before the car exploded, burning harder. A passerby saw the crying child and had him sent to the hospital immediately. Due to the explosion, glass shards from the car entered and cut both of his eyes, causing him to turn blind permanently. Luckily his Aunt Yuki and Uncle Sato decided to foster him, bringing him into their lives and take care of him like a son.

Aoi was a quiet child. He didn't talk much at home and he spent most of his time in his room, playing on the piano that his parents got for him. Yuki always tries to get him out of the house, but he constantly turned down her request. To Aoi, music is one way that he can escape from the harsh reality that he is facing. Aoi felt bad to his aunt. She is a nice lady and never once give up on him. So one day, Aoi asked her if she could tutor him which she happily agreed. He may not be able to see, but he's not going to give up on life. He has two lovely guardians that loved him like their child. Aoi wants to repay them in the future.

When he turned 8, both Yuki and Sato had to work during the weekdays and so Aoi was sent to school, hoping that he will be able make some friends and boost his self-esteem, as well as gaining some knowledge while they are away for the day. Aoi was a one brilliant boy. Though he was unable to see, he coped and adapted to the surroundings fast. He soon was able to get around the place fast, catching up his studies with the rest of the students of his age. As his teacher gave out their report cards, she praised him in front of the class for his bravery and courage to adapt fast and also his musical talent. Aoi was pleased and smiled for the first time since he lost everything due to that freak accident. That day while he was waiting at the gate for his aunt to come pick him up, he gasped in shock when he felt someone shoving him from behind to the concrete ground, dropping his cane that rowed not far away. 

"Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you. Guess I'm blind too." The kid chuckled to himself. Aoi immediately knew who it was by the voice. It was Masa, the most notorious kid in the class, the bully. 

Having losing his only source of security (cane), Aoi quickly adjusted his shades, started searching for his cane. A relieved sigh came out from him when his fingers brushed on the surface of his cane. He grabbed it quickly, standing up slowly, bowing a little to Masa and walked away, not wanting to start a fight. It was a redundant confrontation so Aoi decided to ignore him. Masa snorted and kicked his back this time round, making Aoi fell hard to the ground again, scarring his both elbows and knees. 

"Get out of my turf, blind mouse! Perhaps you should go find 2 other blind mice and form a boyband. Then named yourselves The Three Blind Mice!" Masa started laughing and Aoi could hear some of his classmates laughing along and started singing the ‘Three Blind Mice’ song. "You are in my way, blind." Masa kicked his cane further away and walked away. Aoi bit his lip hard, trying not to cry. No. This was not the time to cry. He started touching the ground desperately, searching for his cane. He became more and more frantic as he was unable to locate the cane anywhere near him. "Please... Please..." Aoi started to whimper softly as he moved forward carefully, whispering a prayer. It might be a road ahead and Aoi wouldn't be able to know. Though it was not a busy area, a car could still come out of nowhere and collided into him. "Please..." His body started to shake in both fear and desperation. Why did Masa do that to him? Aoi constantly reminded himself to stay away from that bully, but he was still targeted. Why? Aoi wiped his eyes with his dirty palms and continued searching for his cane. 

"Is this what you are looking for?" 

Aoi turned to the direction of the voice and reached out as his cane was set into his hands. Relief washed over him as he gripped his cane and stood up carefully with the stranger's help. "T-thank you... thank you..." Aoi bowed profusely to the person.

"Ah. No no. It's nothing. You are welcome." The brown haired boy waved his hands and put down his hands once noticing that the boy in front of him could not see. He glanced at the blind boy who was still bowing to him. "Ah! You are hurt..."

"Oh god, Aoi. There you are." Yuki ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Did you fell down? Are you hurt? Oh gosh. You are bleeding. Are you okay?" Yuki stood back a little, voice dripping in both worry and concern. The brown haired boy bowed to them, turned and ran off.

"Hey...!" Aoi called out but stopped when he no longer felt the presence of the kid. "Let's go home and have your wounds clean up yeah?" Aoi turned his head around while Yuki guided him back to her car.

After that incident, Aoi refused to go back to school. No matter how his aunt and uncle tries to console and persuade him, he started kicking a big fuss, screaming and shouting. Aoi became quieter than before, spending more time in his room, playing on his piano. He ate lesser and lesser with each day, not wanting to go anywhere. Leaving with no choice, Yuki decided to stop working with Sato's agreement and tutored him every day. She spent the day with Aoi tutoring him and talking to him. With that, Aoi's mental condition gradually became better and started opening up slowly. Due to the government's laws, Aoi had no choice but had to go back to school for his high school studies.

Aoi sighs softly, staring out into the darkness. A voice drifts him back to the reality. 

"You will be do fine, Aoi." Yuki smiles softly, reaches for his hair and messes it. "You are an incredible and charming boy. I'm sure you will find friends in no time." Aoi can't help but smile a little, loosen the grip on his cane. Yuki is really a nice person and Aoi is really thankful for that. If not for her, he would have given up so long ago. Once the car stops, Yuki gets out of the car and quickly opens the other door, helping Aoi out. Yuki speaks to the teacher who is waiting for them then kisses Aoi's forehead. "I'll come pick you up later. Wait for me yeah? I love you."

Aoi nods and waves at her, walking away with the teacher. “Do not worry. Our school has ample facilities that will help you to get around. I will get some students to bring you around the school later.”

He bites his lip hard, saying a silent prayer that everything will go well. What if his classmates start picking on him? So many concerns that Aoi fear starts running through his head. Soon, he is lead into a classroom.

"Okay class! We have a new student joining us today! As I mentioned to all of you last week, he is a very special boy. So everyone, please look out for him. Aoi kun, please introduce yourself to the class."

Aoi grips his cane and bows deeply, trying not to shake. "G-good morning. My name is Aoi. Nice to meet you."

The ears of a certain red hair boy with a name tag 'Ruki' on his uniform perks up making him to sit up straight, look at the person standing in front of the class upon hearing that. "Aoi?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually writing Aoi as uke for the first time. XD


End file.
